Quinientos Veinte
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Kagura recibe una nota de Okita con sólo un número escrito en ella.


**QUINIENTOS VEINTE**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **CINCO.**

Okita le entrega la nota a Kagura en medio de una patada alta de ella —que él esquiva— y una palabra altisonante. Kagura retrocede un paso, dos pasos y luego le echa un vistazo al papel que le ha metido en el cuello del _cheongsam_ rojo _._

—Si tiene tus _moccos_ embarrados te vas a morir- _aru_.

—No serían mis mocos, serían los de Kondo —aclara—. Pero estás de suerte, China. No es esa mierda lo que te quiero dar hoy.

Pero Kagura no confía y se saca el papel con la punta de los dedos. Para su sorpresa, efectivamente, no hay mocos a la vista ni a la textura.

—¿Y esto qué significa- _aru_?

—¿Eres analfabeta, China?

La Yato bufa ofendida, por supuesto.

—Claro que sé leer, imbécil. ¿Pero qué diablos quiere decir esto?

—Eso, China, es tu tarea para la próxima semana. Hoy es viernes. Tienes sábado y domingo para resolverlo.

A la chica le dan ganas de mentarle la madre a Okita, pero su mamá no tiene la culpa y, para empezar, Okita ni siquiera tiene madre. Ni siquiera en la escuela hacía tarea (no es como que ella haya ido a la escuela alguna vez en su vida de todos modos), ¿cómo se atreve el sádico a ponerle a descifrar algo? Pero cuando reacciona, Sougo ya se ha marchado y ella se ha quedado allí sola con un estúpido pedazo de papel que no tiene nada.

 **cuatro.**

Resulta que el papel sí tiene algo. No es que Kagura esté ciega o sea un mensaje escrito con tinta invisible o tan pequeño que es imposible leerlo, es simplemente que no tiene sentido. Todo lo que tiene allí es una cifra y nada más.

"520" pone. Y es todo.

No es como que Kagura quiera ponerse a "hacer la tarea", pero esa noche piensa los posibles significados del número. ¿La cantidad de veces que quiere que lo golpee? Por más que ella deseara que fuera eso (y en serio lo desea) El Sádico es un sádico, no es un masoquista y eso iría contra su naturaleza, así que, bien, eso no puede ser. ¿Le debe tal vez dinero? Imposible. Kagura sí que le debe dinero, pero es mucho más que esa cifra y Okita nunca se lo ha cobrado _en serio_ tampoco. ¿Los días que le quedan de vida, tal vez? ¿La cantidad de victorias que quiere conseguir de ella? ¿El nuevo precio del _sukonbu_? ¿La contraseña de su tarjeta de débito? ¿Las coordenadas de su casa? ¿La lada de Edo? ¿Las veces que le ha cagado un pájaro en la cabeza? ¿El número de suscriptores en su canal de PornTube? ¿El precio de rescate de Gintoki? ¿Las quinientas veinte horas…?

 **tres.**

Si El Sádico creyó que sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para despertarse a las quinientas veinte horas para una reunión o era muy estúpido o se le había caído a su hermana mayor de pequeño, lo cual era acusarle de estúpido nuevamente. Así que no, Kagura no despertó a las cinco de la mañana para encontrarse con el bastardo, sólo se reunió con él de manera "casual" a las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente para curiosear en sus negras intenciones un poco.

—¿Lo resolviste, China?

Sougo le mira con ojos aburridos y las manos en los bolsillos. El uniforme del Shinsengumi algo sucio del pantalón y la chaqueta. Seguro se ha metido en problemas ya ese día.

—No pienso despertarme a las cinco de la mañana sólo para reunirme contigo el lunes, _uh-uh_. No- _aru_.

Okita como que suspira, como que se ríe y la pasa de lado. Le pone una mano en el hombro y se lo palmea.

— _China_ —enfatiza—, creí que eras más inteligente que esto.

Y se va.

 **DOS.**

Kagura pide ayuda a Tae porque la chica le ha dicho que cuando tenga un problema de chicos se acerque con ella. Sougo es una escoria humana, pero sigue siendo un chico, así que ahora es el momento ideal para aceptar la ayuda de la Jefa.

Le plantea la pregunta.

—¿Qué significa quinientos veinte?

Tae le regala una de esas sonrisas macabras y continúa preparando materia oscura en la cocina, es decir, comida.

—Seguro que sólo tiene quinientos veinte yenes en su cuenta bancaria, Kagura. No debes hacerle caso a un chico así. Después te hará trabajar a ti y te quitará tu dinero. Vivirá como una garrapata de tu salario y a ti te saldrán arrugas por vivir al lado de una basura como él.

—Pero no tiene un signo de dinero- _aru_.

—Entonces debe ser lo que quiere poner en su epitafio.

Está claro que Tae tampoco sabe con certeza sobre el mensaje oculto.

—Seguro es un nuevo alfabeto inventado por Okita —explica Gintoki el domingo en la mañana—. Los niños de ahora buscan que sus padres no entiendan lo que quieren decir y así poder organizar sus orgías sin que ellos se enteren. Seguro lo que tú crees que es un cinco en realidad es un pene flácido, el dos es otro pene flácido y el cero representa el _ketsu no ana_ de una prostituta o una adolescente cachonda. En conclusión, Okita te está proponiendo un trío y yo debo ir a cortarle las _kintamas_.

—Te está dando la contraseña de su cuenta Netflix —opina Shinpachi—. O tal vez no significa nada y Okita sólo quiere hacerte perder el tiempo.

Una idea razonable, asiente Kagura, una venganza ideal por haberlo atado con la cabeza dentro de un retrete por treinta y seis horas.

Tsukuyo piensa que es el domicilio de alguien, pero Kagura prueba y se encuentra frente a una casa cualquiera.

El Gorila se mete en la conversación y jura que es un mensaje de amor, junta las esquinas de los números con un lápiz y hace un corazón deforme y muy forzado para convencerla, pero se gana un golpe en la cara que lo manda a volar hasta la luna.

—Debe ser un lenguaje espía que desconozco —se mete Yamazaki, pero nadie le hace caso.

Así que Kagura pregunta otra vez y le da sus opciones.

—Es una contraseña o un mensaje en un idioma secreto.

Sougo silba con una sonrisa socarrona surcándole los labios.

—No y casi. Tienes mañana hasta mediodía o retiro lo dicho.

 **uno.**

Kagura es mayor de edad, así que Otose le sirve un poco de alcohol rebajado con jugo esa noche de domingo, todavía siente raro al servirle una copa a alguien que hasta ayer era plana como una tabla. Pero un cliente es un cliente.

—¿Sabes qué quiere decir esto- _aru_?

No es que Kagura quiera compartir su _tarea_ con más personas, pero ya ha agotado todos los recursos excepto la sabiduría de los viejos, su última esperanza.

—¿No es sólo un número, niña? —la aludida se encoge de hombros y le da un sorbo a su vaso—. ¿No tienen algún recuerdo compartido en algo que se relacione con ese número?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué número de habitación de motel entraron la última ve…? —Otose golpea a Catherine en la nuca. Kagura tendrá edad para beber una o dos copas, pero no para entrar a moteles de poca monta.

—Recuerdo haberle pegado una vez y contar los golpes, pero acabé en novecientos trece- _aru_ , no en quinientos veinte.

Otose no puede evitar sentir lástima de la criatura que se le cruza a Kagura todos los días, seguro ya tiene daño cerebral permanente. Como Gintoki.

—¿Y para qué haces esto, Kagura? ¿Te darán algo?

—No —niega vagamente—. Creo. Es sólo que no quiero perder contra él.

—¿Y no le has preguntado a Tama? Seguro debe haber algo en su base de datos. Esa chica lo sabe todo.

A Kagura le brillan los ojos.

¡Tama! ¡Eso es, ella debe tener la respuesta!

 **CERO.**

El celular de Okita suena y sabe que es jodidamente temprano porque no se escucha ni un alma en pena deambulando por los pasillos del Shinsengumi. Está oscuro afuera también y el tono de llamada resuena estrepitosamente en las paredes de su habitación. Alguien está llamando.

—¿Quién diablos es? —responde de mal humor y con la voz ronca por la modorra. El ánimo se le cambia el milisengundo de reconocer la voz de malhumorado a una especie de felicidad sádica y satisfacción del tipo "te lo dije".

—Sé lo que dice tu estúpido papel- _aru_ —espeta Kagura con una especie de resentimiento colándosele en la voz. También hay burla, como esperaba—. Y quiero que sepas que no vamos a cambiar nada. Seguiré sacándote la mierda.

—Es al revés, China. Es al revés.

—Púdrete. Y NO SOY DE CHINA —Kagura le grita con un perfecto acento japonés, nada extranjero.

Sougo suelta una carcajada larga con el teléfono todavía en la oreja escuchando la línea muerta antes de volver a dormir.

Kagura le ha llamado a las 5:20 AM.

Toda una romántica.

* * *

—Tengo aproximadamente un millón de resultados relacionados con el número 520 en mi base de datos, ¿cuál es el contexto de la nota, Kagura?

— _¿Contesto_? El Sádico me lo ha dado. Debe ser una trampa- _aru_.

—Si la nota se la ha dado un chico como Okita entonces el contexto debe ser la jerga del amor. En chino el número 520 suena como "wo ai ni", que quiere decir "te amo".

* * *

 **470/503**


End file.
